La valeur de la vie
by BubbyWritesStuff
Summary: Si Amélie était venue dans cette taverne ce soir-là, ce n'était certainement pas pour le vin, ni pour l'ambiance d'ailleurs. Non. La brune avait reçu un mystérieux message quelques jours auparavant. Depuis, les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la chasseresse et elle avait bien l'intention d'y trouver une réponse.


Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que la nuit était tombée sur la contrée de Lorekin. Bordée au nord par de hautes montagnes et au sud par d'épaisses forêts, elle était un point de ravitaillement important pour les voyageurs et les marchants venant de tout le pays. À quelques lieues d'une de ses forêts, se tenait la modeste bourgade d'Halesbourg. Le commerce n'était plus aussi florissant que par le passé. Pourtant il n'était pas rare d'y croiser des étrangers, passant par ici avant de s'aventurer dans les bois. Les rues étaient souvent encombrées par des charrettes et autres convois se dirigeant vers la capitale toute proche. De l'intérieur des tavernes de rue principale, résonnaient des éclats de rires et des chants. L'une d'elles en particulier, située à l'entrée de la citée, était sans doute la plus animée.

Cette dernière ne payait pourtant pas de mine, autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur d'ailleurs. Son toit d'ardoises semblait mal entretenu, on pouvait y voir de la mousse et autres traces de moisissures ça et là. La pièce principale était très humide, accompagnée d'une légère odeur rance qui piquait le narines dès qu'on posait un pied à l'intérieur. Le sol était crasseux, recouvert de boue et d'herbes amenées par les paysans et les voyageurs qui composaient la majeure partie de la clientèle. Ce qui n'arrangeait par conséquent rien à l'odeur ambiante. Derrière le comptoir, se tenait un homme trapu. L'œil hagard, il essuyait inlassablement les verres à l'aide d'un vieux torchon aussi poisseux que la chemise qu'il portait.

Quelques clients sirotaient une bière au comptoir. D'autres jouaient aux cartes à l'une des tables de la salle en riant bruyamment. Et dans le fond de la salle, une silhouette sombre les observaient de son regard perçant. Un simple réflexe de chasseur. Amélie Lacroix, alias Widowmaker attendait patiemment dans l'ombre. D'ici elle pouvait tout voir, se faisant un malin plaisir d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien attirer tout ces gens dans cette gargote répugnante. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de geai étaient attachés en une queue de cheval serrée. Scrutant minutieusement chaque détails, ses yeux jaunes scintillaient d'une lueur presque irréelle, y faisant ressortir de légères teintes ambrées. Son visage fin était déchiré par trois minces cicatrices, partant du milieu son front jusqu'au bas de son oreille gauche. Un vestige du passé que la brune masquait parfois à l'aide d'un capuchon pour éviter les questions indiscrètes. Mais d'ordinaire son attitude froide et distante suffisait à faire cesser tout commentaires à ce sujet.

Une simple bougie éclairait sa table, permettant à la chasseresse de rester discrète. Elle porta le gobelet qui trônait devant elle à ses lèvres et prit une lente gorgée. Normalement, la grande brune aurait esquissé un sourire de satisfaction, le vin étant un des ses mets favoris. Mais là, elle fronça les sourcils et se contenta de reposer le gobelet sur la table, d'un air courroucé. Le vin avait un goût pour le moins...Étrange. On aurait plus dit du vinaigre mêlé à de l'alcool plutôt que du vin, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant dans un tel établissement, se dit-elle. Elle aurait bien été dire deux mots au gérant, mais pas ce soir. La brune soupira donc et scruta à nouveau la porte en bois massif se dressant face à elle.

Si elle était là ce soir, ce n'était certainement pas pour le vin, ni pour l'ambiance d'ailleurs. Non. Amélie avait reçu un mystérieux message quelques jours auparavant. La brune le tira de sa poche et le déroula afin d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil, espérant y trouver un détail qui lui aurait échappé.

Plusieurs choses l'avait surprise lorsqu'elle l'avait 'reçut'. D'abord, c'était en fouillant dans ses poches qu'elle avait découvert ce petit rouleau de parchemin. Le papier était bien plus léger que celui que les gens utilisaient par ici, et cela avait éveillé sa curiosité. Son odeur ainsi que sa couleur étaient également différentes. Ce papier devait avoir était confectionné avec une technique qui lui était inconnue. Il était léger, fin, et bien plus clair qu'un parchemin standard. L'écriture par contre, lui avait apporté plus d'indices sur l'identité de son expéditeur. Celle-ci était fine et délicate, se devait être quelqu'un d'instruit vu la précision et le soin porté à l'écriture. Pourtant, la chasseresse ne tira pas de conclusions de tout cela, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Elle parcourut une nouvelle fois le message :

_« Rendez-vous vendredi prochain à Halesburg, à la taverne du vieux moulin, après la tombée de la nuit. J'ai une requête à vous soumettre. Je vous y rejoindrez._

_Mercy. »_

Amélie ricana en faisant tourner le rouleau de papier entre ses longs doigts, les yeux rivés sur la porte de la taverne. Qui que soit « Mercy », cette personne n'était pas ponctuelle. La brune avait observé les clients uns à uns, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait être cette mystérieuse personne. Un petit bruit aiguë attira son attention et elle tira sa montre à gousset de sa veste en velours pourpre. Encore une heure de passée depuis son arrivée. La brune pinça les lèvres et rangea soigneusement sa montre dans sa poche. Mais lorsqu'elle reporta son regard devant elle, une silhouette encapuchonnée avait fait son apparition de l'autre coté de la table. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'avait rien entendu, rien vu...Il semblait que tout le monde soit dans la même cas : les occupants de la taverne n'avaient pas bougés d'un cil. Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Amélie et elle avait bien l'intention d'y trouver une réponse.

« Vous êtes en retard... » Dit-elle d'un ton froid, les bras croisées autour de sa poitrine, un peu vexée de s'être faite surprendre de la sorte. La personne en face d'elle, était vêtue d'une épaisse cape d'un bleu profond, qui ne laissait rien entrevoir de sa corpulence. Elle avait l'air un peu plus petite qu'Amélie, environ une tête de moins, se dit-elle. Une capuche dissimulait une grande partie de son visage, rendant encore une fois l'identification difficile. Amélie remarqua pourtant son menton fin et ses lèvres roses qui s'entrouvrirent au bout de quelques secondes, révélant une rangée de dents d'un blanc éclatant.

« Widowmaker je présume ? »

Qui que ce soit, cette personne ne semblait absolument pas déstabilisée par l'attitude d'Amélie et prit lentement place en face d'elle. Cependant, un détail attira l'attention de la chasseresse. Son mystérieux interlocuteur jetait, de temps à autres, de furtifs coups d'œils autour d'yel. Tout cela piqua encore plus la curiosité de la brune qui esquissa un sourire.

« Possible. Qui la demande ? »

« On me nomme 'Mercy'. »

La voix était douce mais ferme, avec un léger accent qu'Amélie ne parvenait pas à identifier. Elle avait espéré que la lumière de la bougie placée au centre de la table lui en apprendrait plus son interlocuteur, mais il semblait que l'ombre projetée par sa capuche restait inchangée d'où que vienne la lumière. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler dans l'esprit de la chasseresse.

_« C'est sans doute un mage…Ou bien...Non, c'est impossible...Ce ne sont que des légendes...On en a pas vu depuis des lustres... »_ Pensa la brune en fouillant à nouveau dans ses poches, son regard d'ambre ne quittant jamais l'étrange silhouette en face d'elle. Rencontrer des êtres 'surnaturels' n'était pas rare pour Amélie, c'est souvent pour cela qu'on faisait appel à elle. Mais il était très rare que de telles personnes la contactent. Ils avaient souvent leur propres moyens de résoudre les problèmes.

« Je vois, c'est donc vous qui m'avez adressé ce mot...» Répondit-elle en posant délicatement le rouleau sur la table. Mercy acquiesça puis retira lentement sa capuche, révélant alors son visage à Amélie. Outre son visage fin, celle-ci avait des yeux d'un bleu clair comme le ciel. Ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs atteignaient son dos et cascadaient le long de ses joues. Une longue mèche venait en partie cacher son visage. Amélie l'observa silencieusement, détaillant chaque éléments de la silhouette de son hôte. Mercy devait approximativement avoir une trentaine d'années tout au plus, se dit-elle. Après avoir de nouveau jeté un regard furtif derrière elle, Mercy se pencha vers Amélie et répondit :

« En effet, j'aurais besoin de vos services, et on m'a assuré que vous étiez l'une des meilleures... »

Amélie n'aimait pas se vanter de ses talents de chasseresse, mais sa redoutable efficacité ne faisait plus aucun doute pour quiconque l'avait déjà croisée. Elle attrapa son gobelet, observant un instant le liquide pourpre qu'il contenait, avant de lever ses yeux d'ambre vers la blonde.

« Trêves de flatteries, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Encore une fois cela ne sembla pas perturber Mercy, et ceux même avec le ton cassant qu'employait la brune. Pourtant, derrière cette apparente décontraction, il était clair qu'elle était anxieuse. Son langage corporel la trahissait. Outre les multiples regards furtifs, elle changeait sans cesse de position sur sa chaise, et tirait sur les pans de ses gants. Ceux-ci était également bleus, mais plus clairs que sa cape et ornés de fines broderies de fil blanc. La blonde émit un petit grognement avant de reprendre, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Soit, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre de toutes façons. Je souhaite partir à la recherche d'un artefact magique très ancien, et j'aurais besoin de votre protection pendant quelques temps... »

Amélie leva un sourcil en entendant cela. Elle avait donc vu juste, cette personne était bien liée au monde magique. Cela étant, une mission de protection ne l'enchantait guère, la chasseresse étant plus habituée aux missions en solo.

« Un artefact ? Voilà qui est curieux, quelles sont ses propriétés ? Et plus important où se trouve-il ?»

À ces mots, Amélie vit les fines lèvres roses de la blonde se pincer d'un coup. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne surprenne leur conversation. Nul doute que la situation était urgente.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire, pas ici... » Murmura-t-elle, se penchant alors vers l'avant pour être sûre que seule Amélie ne puisse l'entendre. Cela ne fit qu'amplifier la curiosité de la grande brune, qui faisait de nouveau tourner le rouleau de parchemin entre ses longs doigts gantés de noir. Une pièce de plus vint s'ajouter au puzzle dans sa tête et une étincelle illumina son regard l'espace d'un instant.

« Ma chère, il va falloir être un peu plus 'coopérative' si vous voulez vous offrir mes services... » Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Q-quoi ?! Comment ça ? »

« Il me faudrait un plus de détails pour préparer au mieux cette mission, voyez-vous ? » Dit-elle en ne quittant jamais Mercy des yeux. « Vous devez aussi être au courant de

ma 'condition' ? Entreprendre un périple à travers le pays ne sera pas chose aisée.»

« Votre euh...Condition ? »

Amélie jeta un œil à droite et à gauche, pour vérifier que personne ne les observaient. Puis elle entrouvrit la bouche, révélant deux canines pointues qui brillaient à la lueur de la bougie.

Mercy tressauta et porta une main à sa bouche. Visiblement, elle n'était pas au courant.

« Vous êtes... »

La grande brune ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, reposant son menton sur le dos de ses mains d'une manière faussement nonchalante. Tout cela l'amusait terriblement.

« Un vampire ? Finement observé...Admettons que j'accepte votre offre, il nous faudrait voyager uniquement de nuit, cela nous ralentirez énormément. Et j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez pressée. »

Ce fut au tour de Mercy de ricaner, manifestement, l'attitude indolente de son interlocutrice commençait à l'agacer. Amélie aperçut l'ombre d'un rictus déformer son visage fin alors que la blonde croisait ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

« Si vous êtes vraiment la meilleure cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, très chère. Par ailleurs, il me semble que vous n'avez pas mentionné de récompense dans votre requête. »

« Que voulez vous en échange ? Je crains de ne pas être très fortunée...»

« L'or ne m'intéresse pas… » Commença la brune. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit à mesure de sa discussion avec Mercy. Et elle comptait bien mettre à profit les possibles talents de sa mystérieuse commanditaire.

« En revanche, je souhaiterais que vous trouviez un moyen pour que je puisse sortir le jour sans risques. Cela nous serais bénéfique à toutes les deux il me semble. »

Mercy paru hésiter. Elle tapotait nerveusement la table du bout des doigts, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sembla se détendre quelque peu, et hocha la tête.

« Ça me parait honnête. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire que je suis capable d'une telle chose ? »

Amélie leva un sourcil, observant la blonde d'un air amusé. Elle sortit le message de sa poche puis le posa bien en évidence au centre de la table.

« Oh ? Par exemple, le fait que ce message soit entré en ma possession sans que je m'en aperçoive. Que vous soyez apparue devant moi sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte. Ou encore cette ombre qui cachait si habilement votre visage... »

Encore une fois, les lèvres de Mercy se pincèrent pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne devait pas aimer que l'on fouine dans ses affaires…La blonde soupira.

« Très bien, très bien, je ferais ce que vous me demandez...Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

« Excellent, je pense que nous allons pouvoir faire affaires. Dans combien de temps souhaitez-vous partir ? » Demanda Amélie, un mince sourire éclairant son visage. Son coup de bluff avait fait mouche. Si tout cela fonctionnait, elle aurait bientôt un avantage non négligeable sur ses ennemis.

« Je vous contacterais, il me faudra du temps pour mettre une potion au point. »

« Fort bien, dans ce cas je crois que nous en avons terminé pour ce soir, très chère. » Dit-elle en attrapant sa cape sur le dossier de sa chaise. Cependant la blonde fit un geste pour l'arrêter.

« Je ne crois pas. Il me faudrait quelques gouttes de votre sang pour que la potion soit efficace. »

« Bien... »

D'un geste vif, Amélie sortit une dague fixée à sa ceinture, puis la posa sur la table devant elle. Celle-ci fut bientôt rejointe par un de ses gants de cuir. Sa main était, comme le reste de sa peau, d'une blancheur maladive. Cependant, il aurait été idiot de sous-estimer la chasseresse. Mercy quand à elle, récupéra une éprouvette et en ôta le bouchon de liège.

La grande brune pratiqua ensuite une fine incision dans la paume de sa main, sous le regard de Mercy qui pinça les lèvres de nouveau. Le sang perla bientôt à la surface de la plaie, et coula le long de la main d'Amélie. Celui-ci fut bientôt récupéré par la blonde, qui remit le bouchon sur l'éprouvette.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Amélie fouilla dans sa poche et enveloppa sa main dans un grand mouchoir blanc. Petit à petit, celui-ci se teinta de rouge, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à la blonde qui avança la main vers la chasseresse.

« Je peux vous soigner si- »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » L'interrompit froidement Amélie tout en rangeant sa dague. « N'oubliez pas. Je suis un vampire, ce genre de petites blessures disparaissent rapidement. »

« Oh ? Oui bien sur, vous avez raison. »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Toutes deux avaient obtenues se qu'elles voulaient, il était maintenant temps d'agir. Avant de se lever, Mercy couvrit de nouveau sa tête avec son capuchon, l'ombre masquant partiellement son visage.

« À bientôt… Widowmaker..» Dit-elle avant de s'éclipser alors que la brune avait le dos tourné. Celle-ci regarda autour d'elle, mais il semblait que personne ne l'ait remarquée. Tout les clients avaient continué leurs activités comme si de rien n'était.

_« __Intéressant...Très intéressant même.. »_ Pensa-t-elle en fermant les attaches de métal qui maintenait sa cape autour de ses épaules. Après avoir jeté quelques pièces de bronzes sur la table, Amélie quitta la taverne. L'air frais de la nuit lui chatouilla les pommettes, les talons de ses bottes claquant sur les pavés à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les ruelles sombres. La brune fit le tour de la taverne et s'avança vers une modeste étable où était attaché trois chevaux.

L'un d'eux était visiblement plus grand et trapu que les deux autres. Sa robe noire d'ébène luisait à la lumière des quelques torches disposées aux alentours. La brune s'avança vers lui et caressa son museau avant de lui donner une petite pomme achetée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Pendant que son cheval savourait sa friandise, Amélie dénoua ses rênes et le mena hors de l'étable.

« Il est temps de rentrer maintenant. Nous avons du travail... » Chuchota la chasseresse en enfourchant son cheval. Une fois sortis du village, Amélie donna un coup de talon dans les cotes de son destrier et tout deux disparurent dans la nuit noire.

* * *

Environ une semaine plus tard, Amélie était sur le point de finir ses préparatifs pour le voyage. Assise au bout d'une longue table de bois massif, la chasseresse comptait soigneusement ses munitions. Des balles flambants neuves étaient éparpillées devant elle, brillant à la lueur d'un lustre qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Amélie en prit une et l'examina un instant avant de la ranger dans une petite pochette de cuir. Une fois que celle-ci fut remplie, la brune enfila un paire de gants.

_« __Prudence est mère de sûreté.__..»_ Songea-t-elle en se munissant d'une nouvelle pochette.

Ces balles-ci étaient faites d'argent, et Amélie n'avait aucune envie de se blesser en y touchant.

Ne serait-ce qu'en effleurer une serrait synonyme de grave brûlures, il était donc capital d'être précautionneuse. La grande brune fronça les sourcils et entreprit alors de remplir la pochette. Les six balles restantes trouvèrent ensuite leur place dans le barillet d'un revolver que la chasseresse pointa vers la fenêtre en face d'elle. Un chandelier fit office de cible pendant qu'Amélie vérifiait l'alignement de son arme.

« Parfait. » Dit-elle en plaçant le revolver dans un holster de cuir brun.

Elle se leva ensuite et alla ranger tout cela dans ses bagages. Ceux-ci se composaient de deux grandes sacoches de cuir noir. Malgré toutes les missions auxquelles avait participé la chasseresse, celles-ci étaient en parfait état, pas une seule tâche, ni un seul accroc. Après avoir fermé la dernière, Amélie passa ses doigts sur le discret blason présent sur celui-ci : un loup entouré de fleurs de lys.

_« Peut-être que ce voyage sera l'occasion de me rapprocher de la vérité... » _

Soudain, une vive lumière dorée illumina la pièce. Amélie se leva d'un bon, une main sur la crosse de l'arme qu'elle portait toujours à la ceinture. D'un geste vif, elle le pointa vers la lumière et attendit. On était jamais trop prudent. La lumière diminua progressivement avant de se mettre à voleter dans la pièce, révélant petit à petit un message. Amélie reconnut alors l'écriture de Mercy et baissa lentement son arme.

_« Bonjour Widowmaker, retrouvez moi demain soir à l'entrée sud d'Halesbourg après la tombée de la nuit. _

_Mercy»_

La grande brune lut attentivement le message, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse lentement sous ses yeux, replongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Il faisait pourtant jour dehors, mais d'épais rideaux masquaient les hautes fenêtres du salon. Cela était impératif, sachant qu'un seul rayon de soleil pourrait être fatal à la chasseresse. Cependant, si Mercy l'avait contacté, cela signifiait que la blonde avait trouvé une solution à ce problème.

Cette perspective réjouissait Amélie, mais cela l'angoissait tout autant. Cela faisait de nombreuses années que sa nature de vampire l'empêchait de mener une vie « normale ». Beaucoup trop inconvénients auxquels elle avait pourtant du s'habituée. La grande brune n'avait de toute façon, pas le choix. Et il n'était pas question de perdre la vie en s'exposant au soleil. Elle avait encore tant à faire…

Amélie soupira, reprit place à la table et posa son arme devant elle. Puis elle leva les yeux. Sur le mur d'en face, au dessus de la cheminée, on pouvait distinguer les contours d'un immense tableau. Celui-ci était recouvert d'une épaisse pièce de tissu. Amélie n'avait pas besoin, ni l'envie de le voir. Son seul souvenir suffisant à faire ressurgir en elle une intense colère ainsi que de la tristesse, tellement de tristesse. Comme toujours dans ces moments-là, une forte douleur lui arracha un grognement. La chasseresse porta sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque et la massa pendant quelques minutes. La douleur s'estompa petit à petit et Amélie soupira de soulagement.

« Gérard... Espèce d'imbécile...»

Le souvenir de son défunt mari la hantait inlassablement. Depuis ce jour maudit où tout avait basculé… Elle avait tout perdu ce jour-là, absolument tout. Seul lui restait sa soif de vengeance, une soif qui l'avait poussée à prendre les armes pour enfin découvrir la vérité.

* * *

_Une atmosphère pesante envahit la pièce alors que le médecin procédait à l'examen hebdomadaire de sa patiente. Celle-ci devait avoir une vingtaine d'année tout au plus, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient presque jusqu'au bas du dos. Une fois que le médecin eut terminé, il l'aida à s'allonger avant de ranger tout ses instruments. _

_La jeune femme se mit à tousser bruyamment alors qu'elle ramenait les épaisses couvertures sur son corps frêle. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Une fois que le médecin fut sortit de la chambre, il referma la porte derrière lui et tomba sur un homme qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Celui-ci était très grand et massif, malgré cela il avait l'air terriblement inquiet. Il passa sa main sur la fine moustache qui ornait sa lèvre supérieure et se tourna vers le médecin._

_« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix presque implorante. « Comment va-t-elle ? »_

_Le docteur soupira avant de lever les yeux vers lui. _

_« Je suis navré monsieur le comte...Mais, son état ne s'arrange pas...Malgré tout ce que nous avons essayé, la maladie gagne de plus en plus de terrain, et je crains qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de_ _temps... »_

_L'homme passa ses mains dans ses cheveux gominés, il semblait abattu par cette nouvelle et tapa du poing sur la rambarde de l'escalier. Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais il l'essuya d'un revers de manche. _

_« Je vois...Combien de temps ? »_

_« Quelques jours tout au plus... »_

_« Merci docteur, vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez... »_

_« J'aurais aimé en faire plus...Au revoir monsieur le comte. » _

_« Au revoir... »_

_Le médecin descendit l'escalier, laissant l'homme seul dans le couloir. Celui-ci fit de son mieux pour ne pas fondre en larmes, une boule d'amertume et de tristesse se formant dans sa poitrine. Il entendit ensuite la jeune femme tousser dans sa chambre et leva les yeux. _

« Non. Je ne laisserais pas cela arriver. »_ Pensa-t-il._

_Elle était si jeune et pleine de vie, la laisser mourir était hors de question. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Il était résolu à faire ce qu'il fallait pour que l'élue de son cœur vive. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la chambre._

_La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire empli de tristesse. Ceci brisa le cœur de l'homme alors qu'il s'assit sur le lit et lui prit gentiment la main. Leurs alliances brillaient à la lumière de la bougie._

_« Je vais mourir n'est-ce pas Gérard ? » Demanda la jeune femme, en serrant faiblement la main de son mari. Celui-ci acquiesça en regardant leur mains._

_« Le docteur n'est pas très optimiste en effet... »_

_La jeune femme soupira, se qui la fit tousser de nouveau. Sa respiration était sifflante et inégale. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se calmer et regarda son mari. _

_« Je m'en doutais...Il n'a rien voulut me dire cette fois. Dans combien de temps ? »_

_Gérard serra la mâchoire, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas fondre en larmes. La jeune femme caressa doucement sa joue. Il embrassa la paume de sa main doucement._

_« Quelques jours Amélie. Mais je ne laisserais pas cela arriver...Je refuse que tu meurs. »_

_« On en a déjà discuté Gérard, tu ne peux pas faire ça. » Répondit Amélie, tout en caressant la joue de son mari. « Il y a trop d'enjeux. »_

_« Je m'en moque. Si tu n'est pas là avec moi, tout ceci n'a aucun sens. » _

_Gérard se coucha près de sa femme et posa sa tête contre son cœur. Celui-ci battait doucement, se qui réconfortait un peu Gérard. Amélie passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa sa tête. _

_« Mais je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi... »_

_« J'ai vécu assez longtemps, et toi si peu...Tu as toute la vie devant toi mon amour. »_

_Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme qui serra Gérard dans ses bras, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse._

_« S'il te plaît...Ne fais pas ça. » Murmura-t-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Gérard se redressa et l'embrassa doucement, tentant de mettre autant d'amour que possible dans se baiser. Il sentit les larmes de sa femme contre ses joues, ainsi que ses lèvres tremblantes. Celles-ci étaient sèches et abîmées, mais ils aurait tout donner pour les embrasser pour toujours. Malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement._

_Les deux époux se séparèrent à contre cœur, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Les mains tremblantes d'Amélie étaient posées sur les joues de son mari, alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer, la respiration haletante. « je t'en prie...Ne ma laisse pas, je t'aime tellement... »_

_Cette vision déchira le cœur de Gérard qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer._

_« Je t'aime aussi Amélie...Et c'est exactement pour ça que je doit le faire. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. » Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau. « Tout ira bien tu verras... »_

_« Non ! Gérard je t'en prie ! » _

_Amélie s'affola et serra son mari dans ses bras, malgré la douleur dans sa poitrine qui la fit tousser de nouveau. Elle aimait cet homme plus que tout au monde et la simple idée de vivre sans lui, lui était insupportable. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, Gérard se dégagea de l'étreint de sa femme. Il la regarda une dernière fois, une larme roulant sur sa joue. _

_« Amélie, tu as été la plus belle personne qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Et ces années qu'on a passé ensembles, je ne les oublierais jamais...Je t'aimerais toujours, soit en sûre. »_

_Amélie l'écouta, et sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. _

_« Non...Gérard je t'en prie... » _

_Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers Amélie, révélant deux canines pointues. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir et hurla lorsqu'elle sentit Gérard la mordre :_

_« NOOOOOOONNNN ! » _

_Gérard finit par se retirer de la gorge de sa femme, un peu de sang coulant sur son menton. La vision d'Amélie se brouilla, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Pourtant elle entendit quelque chose avant de s'évanouir :_

_« Je t'aime... »_

_Plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, Amélie se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps était couvert de sueur, et ses cheveux emmêlés, comme si elle sortait d'une intense fièvre. Elle s'assit dans son lit et prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. À sa grande surprise, sa respiration était normale. Elle sentit un courant d'air dans son dos, et tourna la tête à sa droite. _

_La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant entrer l'air frais de la nuit. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui attira l'attention de la brune. Elle se leva rapidement, et manqua de tomber du fait d'avoir été alitée pendant tout ce temps. _

_« Non... »_

_Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et s'agenouilla devant une masse informe. Les bougies dans la pièce étaient toutes éteintes et la seule source de lumière était apportée par la lune. Amélie avança ses mains tremblantes et les posa sur ce qu'elle reconnue être la chemise de Gérard. _

_« Non…Non ! » Hurla-t-elle en serrant le vêtement contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit l'odeur de son mari sur le tissu et se mit à pleurer. « G-gérard... » Bredouilla-t-elle. _

_Au bout d'un moment elle finit par se relever et vit quelque chose briller à la fenêtre. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers elle, les lèvres entrouvertes. _

_« Qu'est-ce que...Ah ! » S'exclama-t-elle en voyant son propre reflet sur la vitre. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et sentit ses dents longues canines sous ses doigts, ainsi que deux petites plaies sur sa gorge. La jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'elle réalisa se qui s'était passé._

_La jeune femme s'allongea sur son lit et serra la chemise de Gérard contre elle. Elle fondit en larmes, mais ne put goûter à la délivrance de s'endormir d'épuisement. Le sommeil ne vint jamais...Seul ne restait qu'un immense trou béant dans le cœur de la jeune veuve, ainsi qu'une intense douleur..._

* * *

Je sais, je sais, ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que j'avais annoncé cette histoire. Mais la voilà enfin, et j'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! A bientôt pour la suite, et comme d'habitude si il y a des fautes ou quoi que ce soit de bizarre, n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours ;p !


End file.
